Ultrasound or ultrasonography is a medical imaging technique that utilizes high-frequency (ultrasound) waves and their reflections. Such ultrasound waves are directed into a person's anatomy using a handheld probe. A separate host device typically provides controls for the operation of the probe, while receiving and displaying results from the probe. Adjusting the controls on the host while also manipulating the probe to optimally position the probe is not intuitive and often challenging.